In recent years, hybrid vehicles equipped with an engine and a traveling motor as drive sources are practically used.
In a hybrid vehicle, heat is generated at an engine, a traveling motor, and the like. Heat is released from the engine, the traveling motor, and the like by cooling a radiator.
The radiator is arranged, for example, in a vehicle body inner space (within an engine compartment) equipped with the engine. The radiator is cooled by taking in air outside the vehicle (outside air) into the engine compartment. Taking-in of the outside air is performed, for example, through a grille shutter provided at a vent for taking in the outside air into the engine compartment. The grille shutter is configured to be openable and closable.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-105219 proposes detecting a failure or notifying a failure when a grille shutter fails to operate.